Wireless networks 100 are becoming increasingly important worldwide. Wireless networks 100 are rapidly replacing conventional wire-based telecommunications systems in many applications. Cellular radio telephone networks (“CRT”), and specialized mobile radio and mobile data radio networks are examples. The general principles of wireless cellular telephony have been described variously, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,180 to Vendetti, et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. There is great interest in using existing infrastructures of wireless networks 100 for locating people and/or objects in a cost effective manner. Such a capability would be invaluable in a variety of situations, especially in emergency or crime situations. Due to the substantial benefits of such a location system, several attempts have been made to design and implement such a system. Systems have been proposed that rely upon signal strength and triangulation techniques to permit location include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,998 and 4,908,629 to Apsell et al. (“the Apsell patents”) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,650 to Sheffer (“the Sheffer patent”). However, these systems have drawbacks that include high expense in that special purpose electronics are required.
Furthermore, the systems are generally only effective in line-of-sight conditions, such as rural settings. Radio wave multipath, refractions and ground clutter cause significant problems in determining the location of a signal source in most geographical areas that are more than sparsely populated. Moreover, these drawbacks are particularly exacerbated in dense urban canyon (city) areas, where errors and/or conflicts in location measurements can result in substantial inaccuracies.
Another example of a location system using time difference of arrival (TDOA) and triangulation for location are satellite-based systems, such as the military and commercial versions of the global positioning satellite system (GPS). GPS can provide accurate position from a time-based signal received simultaneously from at least three satellites. A ground-based GPS receiver at or near the object to be located determines the difference between the time at which each satellite transmits a time signal and the time at which the signal is received and, based on the time differentials, determines the object's location. However, the GPS is impractical in many applications. The signal power levels from the satellites are low and the GPS receiver requires a clear, line-of-sight path to at least three satellites above a horizon greater than about 60 degrees for effective operation. Accordingly, inclement weather conditions, such as clouds, terrain features, such as hills and trees, and buildings restrict the ability of the GPS receiver to determine its position. Furthermore, the initial GPS signal detection process for a GPS receiver can be relatively long (i.e., several minutes) for determining the receiver's position. Such delays are unacceptable in many applications such as, for example, emergency response and vehicle tracking. Additionally there exists no one place that this location information is stored such that a plurality of wireless devices 104 could be located on a geographic basis.
Summary of Factors Affecting RF Propagation
The physical radio propagation channel perturbs signal strength, causing rate changes, phase delay, low signal to noise ratios (e.g., ell for the analog case, or Eb/no, RF energy per bit, over average noise density ratio for the digital case) and doppler-shift. Signal strength is usually characterized by:                Free space path loss (Lp)        Slow fading loss or margin (Lslow)        Fast fading loss or margin (Lfast)        
Loss due to slow fading includes shadowing due to clutter blockage (sometimes included in l.p). Fast fading is composed of multipath reflections which cause: 1) delay spread; 2) random phase shift or rayleigh fading, and 3) random frequency modulation due to different doppler shifts on different paths.
Summing the path loss and the two fading margin loss components from the above yields a total path loss of:Ltotal=Lp±Lslow+Lfast 
Referring to FIG. 3, the figure illustrates key components of a typical cellular and PCS power budget design process. The cell designer increases the transmitted power PTX by the shadow fading margin Lslow which is usually chosen to be within the 1-2 percentile of the slow fading probability density function (PDF) to minimize the probability of unsatisfactorily low received power level PRX at the receiver. The PRX level must have enough signal to noise energy level (e.g., 10 dB) to overcome the receiver's internal noise level (e.g., −118 dBm in the case of cellular 0.9 GHz), for a minimum voice quality standard. Thus in the example PRX must never be below −108 dBm, in order to maintain the quality standard. Additionally the short term fast signal fading due to multipath propagation is taken into account by deploying fast fading margin Lfast, which is typically also chosen to be a few percentiles of the fast fading distribution. The 1 to 2 percentiles compliment other network blockage guidelines. For example the cell base station traffic loading capacity and network transport facilities are usually designed for a 1-2 percentile blockage factor as well. However, in the worst-case scenario both fading margins are simultaneously exceeded, thus causing a fading margin overload.